


Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc

by InfinityFlux



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFlux/pseuds/InfinityFlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Pokemon! The year is 1996. One part of the world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. What are Pokemon? Pokemon are wondrous creatures shrouded in mystery. They're around the world... In tall grass, caves, mountains, towns, lakes, and the ocean. For some people, they're pets. Others use them for battles. And yet some others study them as a profession. What lies beyond the universe of Pokemon? Where does it end? And how did it begun? Lean back, relax and watch as the world of Pokemon is about to unfold!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc, the first part of my Pokemon Heroes FanFiction series. Before I say anything else, there are some things that need to be mentioned:
> 
> Setting: This is a story based on the Pokemon Video Game, Anime and Manga series. If you haven't read, watched or played either of the aforementioned or are at least familiar with them, none of this is going to make much sense to you.
> 
> Forewarning: This story contain possible minor language, violence, and mentions of death if not more. But it's nothing graphic or heavily described.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures).

_"In this world live creatures called Pokemon. Humans and Pokemon have co-existed, operated, and played together in harmony for ages. Nevertheless, there are still_ _numerous mysteries surrounding them. In order to find out more about these bizarre creatures, many scientists have dedicated their lives to Pokemon research."_

* * *

**Table of Fonts**

* * *

Standard Text - Regular Dialogue & Storytelling.

 _Italics_  - Emphasis & Thoughts

 **Bold**  - Dialogue of Power.

 **Bold with Underlines**  - Special Techniques.

 _ **Bold with Italics**_  - Dialogue of Mystery & Sound Effects.

Underline - Dream.

 _Italics with Underlines_  - Flashback.

* * *

｟  _ _CHAPTER I__ ｠

_— Lost Opportunities —_

* * *

**「 Indigo Plateau, Kanto Region, 20th July, 1995 」**

**| Nighttime |**

* * *

From all over the region of Kanto, thousands of people assembled for the final match of last year's Indigo League to watch this year's top two Pokemon Trainers fought for the chance to win the Indigo League and, after that, to challenge Kanto's Elite Four.

Currently on the battlefield stood two Pokemon Trainers who were in the midst of their battle against one another firmly on their spots. The first one was Satoshi Tajiri, a lightly tan-skinned young man with spiky raven hair and red eyes. He had five shrunken Poke Balls clipped to his belt while holding his sixth and final Poke Ball in his hand.

The second was Shigeru Miyamoto, a light-skinned young man with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. Like Satoshi, he also had five Poke Balls hanging off his belt." Gengar, dodge Nidorino's Horn Attack!" Shigeru commanded toward his Pokemon. Once Gengar had complied with Shigeru's order, he continued on with his demand.

"Now, use your Hypnosis!" Gengar nodded as it put its hands together, "Gen..." The Ghost-Type Pokemon quickly gathered its energy before it let it loose. "GAR!" Coming out from Gengar's hands came small black circles that rapidly expanded as they swiftly approached Shigeru's Pokemon. Seeing this, Satoshi's eyes narrowed, the spiky-headed young man would but shout out one simple order to his Pokemon.

"Nidorino, get out of the way!" However, the order came to no avail, as Nidorino was unable to dodge. Gengar's first Hypnosis spiral hit it in the face, making it more sluggish and drowsy, before the rest of the attack made contact with the Poison-Type Pokemon. Unable to stay awake under this barrage, despite its best efforts, Nidorino collapsed to the ground, asleep. "Your warning came a tad too late, Satoshi!" Shigeru taunted, his smug smirk never faltered.

Slightly offended by the insult, Satoshi was about to retort when the referee interrupted him. "Nidorino is no longer able to battle! This round goes to Shigeru Miyamoto of Saffron City!" Just as those words would escape the referee's lips, the audience would instantly roar in excitement.

* * *

**「 Pallet Town, Kanto Region, Ketchum Residence, 22nd May, 1996 」**

**| Nighttime |**

* * *

Currently watching last year's Indigo League finale between Satoshi and Shigeru on the television screen was the young, ten-year-old boy known as Ash Ketchum. Ash's complexion is almost tanned, he has spiky raven hair, brown eyes, and what looked like to be z-shaped markings on his cheeks. He is usually seen clad on a blue jacket, black undershirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a red hat. Right now, however, he was clad in his pajamas.

The Pokemon Universal Sports Channel had held a marathon of all of the Pokemon Battles from last year's Indigo League. All day long, Ash hadn't gone outside. Instead, he was watching these battles, awestruck at all of the different skills and techniques the Trainers and their Pokemon utilized.

Technically, his bedtime was supposed to be a few hours ago, but instead he decided to stay up to watch. He wanted to see his idol, Satoshi, defeat his rival and win. However he knew that if he wanted to wake up tomorrow at 7:00, he would need to get to bed soon. If he didn't, he wouldn't be on time to get his very own Pokemon he desired the most, something that he had been dreaming of ever since he was little.

Once he had gotten his starter Pokemon, he will officially be registered as an official Pokemon Trainer. He would then set out on his very own journey and train a powerful team of Pokemon that is soon to be caught. With his team, he would overwhelm all eight Gym Leaders and receive their badges. Once he had those badges, he could use them to enter the Indigo League.

'I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training. And once I beat the Indigo League...' Ash thought, eyes burning with determination. 'I'll be one step closer to becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world! Pokemon Master, that is what I will become!' It was only a few moments after that passionate intuition that Ash heard footsteps approaching his room. He panicked, knowing it was his mother, Delia, and fumbled for the remote to his television. Unfortunately, he was a tad too late.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia Ketchum scolded as she threw open the room to her son's room, hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been asleep, two hours ago!" Delia Ketchum was a relatively youthful looking woman of average height, with auburn hair and bright light brown eyes, wearing her usual outfit of a pink cardigan, yellow undershirt and white skirt and matching shoes.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey, I'm too excited to sleep, mom! Besides, I wanted to see if Satoshi beat Shigeru and won the Indigo League!" Ash complained. With those words said, Delia's stern face softened instantly as she recalled how excited she was to set out on her very own Pokemon journey before grabbing the remote to Ash's television. Turning off the television, she then turned her attention to Ash.

"You can find out who wins some other day, honey. Right now, it's way past your bedtime. You need to get some sleep honey. Your big day is tomorrow." With that, Delia gave her son a warm embrace as she gave him a goodnight. She then flicked the light-switch off, plunging the room into darkness, just as Ash crawled underneath his comforter. Drained, Ash fell asleep only ten minutes after his head made contact with his pillow.

* * *

**「 23rd May 」**

**| Morning |**

* * *

"Craaaaaaaaaw!" A bird Pokemon chirped from the tree branch of the tree that was just outside of Ash's closed window. "Craw! Craw!"At the sound of the bird Pokemon's somewhat muffled chirps, Ash finally woke up. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before he looked around his room. He quickly spotted the broken remains of his Voltorb alarm clock before he panicked. "Oh no! What time is it!" He jumped out of his bed, almost tripping on the sheets, before he rushed downstairs.

Shoving on his sneakers over his green pajamas, he raced out the front door, desperate to reach the Professor's Laboratory in time.  _"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander! Anyone's fine! Just save one for me!"_  The spiky-headed boy thought, racing across the small country town. Pallet Town was not a large place, but the sun always seemed to shine brightly upon it. Either way, the trip to Professor Oak's laboratory would take him five to ten minutes to reach. Knowing this, Ash cursed before willing his legs to move faster.

Ash continued his run towards the Professor's lab, albeit at a slower pace, sweat beading on the forehead of his red face. Spotting his target, he quickly noticed the crowd that surrounded the entrance to the lab. Ash continued his run towards the Professor's lab, albeit at a slower pace, sweat beading on the forehead of his red face. He ran on, wondering why the crowd had assembled as his feet thudded against the well-beaten dirt pathway.

Ash didn't have to wait that long to find out why the crowd was there; his rival, Gary Oak, had just exited his grandfather's laboratory and was now walking down the stairs to greet the crowd. The crowd cheered at his presence while a nearby band began playing. "Gary, Gary, Gary!" A team of cheerleaders chanted as they cheered, red and white pompoms flashing through the air. "He's our man, he can do it, no one can!" Ash shoved his way through the well-wishers, before suddenly clashing into Gary himself, resulting in his feet being knocked out from under him.

Gary turned angrily to the grounded Ash, "Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary was a young boy, about the same age as Ash. He has a fair complexion, spiky brown hair and viridian green eyes as opposed to Ash's black and brown. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, blue pants, brown boots, and a greenish-yellow Yin-Yang pendant around his neck. Noticing who it was that bumped into him, he continued with, "Oh, hey, if it isn't Ash! Better late than never, I guess! At least you get the chance to see me off!"

"Gary?" Ash muttered, climbing to his feet once again.

" _Mr._  Gary to you! Show some respect!" Gary exclaimed in a lazy attempt to instigate a fight. "Well Ash, you snooze, you lose and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokemon and you don't!" Discouraged, Ash enquired, "You... Got your first Pokemon?" That meant the choices would be fewer now. He frowned at the implications.

"That's right, loser! And it's right inside this Poke Ball." Gary expertly spun a standard red and white Poke Ball on his finger. Turning to the gathered crowd, he addressed his loyal subjects. "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master, and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!" The crowd broke into cheers at his proclamation.

"Excuse me?" Ash interrupted again. He had to know, if only so that he would be able to pick the Pokemon with an advantage. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?" By this, Gary shoved his face into Ash's, forcing him to lean back."None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it!"

Making his way to his nearby red convertible, he said his farewells, now expertly ignoring Ash. "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon trainer!" His car quickly disappeared into the distance, the crowd following as well, leaving Ash standing alone in front of the laboratory. Gary's disappearance only served to fuel Ash's determination. Ash clenched his fists, letting a cocky smirk smear itself across his face. "I'll show you..." He murmured to the departing vehicle before turning to run up the stairs leading to Professor Oak's laboratory.

* * *

**「 Professor Oak's Laboratory 」**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in from the windows above in the Laboratory. Ash made his way through the halls of the laboratory to Professor Oak's office, where he knew the Professor to be waiting. He made sure not to run too much, having been scolded for doing so in the past.

Arriving at the right room, his hand settled around the doorknob, but paused in hearing an unfamiliar voice from inside. The voice was deep enough to be male, but definitely young. It probably belonged to another hopeful Trainer. At the moment, it was asking, "Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?"

Professor Oak responded with a tentative, "Well, there is still one left, but I..." Immediately, the voice rushed to say, "Professor, I'll take it!" At that, metaphorical alarms blared in Ash's mind. Twisting the doorknob, he stormed into the room as well, and yelled to its occupants, "No, wait! I want it!"

Professor Oak and the other child turned towards Ash at his interruption. Oak's face twisted into a slight scowl, as he observed Ash's disheveled appearance. "Ash? So, you decided to show up after all." Ash answered back with a quick apology. "Yes, sorry Professor! I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late. But believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon!" He stood firm, not wanting to miss his chance to become a Trainer.

Unfortunately for Ash, fate seemed to have a different idea in mind. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Ash moved to defend himself, but the Professor had already moved on. "Besides, I was just saying how all of the Pokemon but one were already taken by kids who weren't late. And seeing as how Yellow was here first..."

Ash felt a great rush of shame, which quickly evolved into unjust anger. He turned a glare onto the trainer who was going to get what should be  _his_  Pokemon, whose brown eyes shifted away from his uncomfortably. Yellow fiddled with a round straw hat of theirs, clearly uncomfortable to be in the position of standing in the way of Ash's journey.

The whole situation struck Ash as odd. Pallet Town was a small and pretty place, as rural as you can get. Everybody knew each other here, and yet this Yellow kid was completely unfamiliar to him. Obviously, he was from another city. Who was he anyway? Ash decided to ask just that. "Uhm, I'm Yellow from the Viridian Forest. It's nice to meet you." The kid treated him with a small wave as well.

Ash muttered back a less than heartfelt greeting in return.  _"Viridian Forest, huh?"_  Setting aside his frustration for a moment, he couldn't help but think of what an odd name this Yellow had. Considering the mass of blonde hair hidden underneath that hat, it was actually quite fitting. He turned his attention back to more important matters. There was still one question Ash had to ask, but hadn't yet out of fear. Fear of that which he already knew. A fear of being left behind. He set that fear aside long enough to ask the question they all knew was coming. "Does that mean that I don't get a Pokemon?"

Professor Oak looked uncomfortable at crushing such an enthusiastic kid's dreams, but he couldn't dance around the facts. Not even for Ash. "I'm afraid not." So his adventure was to be over before it ever even began. Ash tried to hold it back, but with that simple sentence ended all of his dreams. Ash slumped his head forward in defeat, and refused to make any more eye contact.

Yellow decided to take that moment to interject. "Umm… can I get my Pokemon now?" Having not wanted to draw Ash's anger upon anyone else, the question came out more hesitant than intended.

Back on track, Oak responded with an, "Ah yes. One second please." He walked back across the room to where there sat a mechanical stand, upon which were arranged three empty Poke Balls in a triangle. Pressing his thumb onto a nearby button, a Poke Ball with a yellow lightning bolt appeared out of the center of the formation.

Picking it up out of the device, Professor Oak warned Yellow, "I think I should tell you, there is a problem with this last one."

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Yellow insisted, looking particularly excited to be receiving a starter now that the awkwardness had passed. "Well, in that case." Oak handed over the Poke Ball to Yellow, who quickly released the Pokemon caught inside. A bright light filled the room, as the Electric Mouse's form took shape.

"It's name is Pikachu." Clipping the lightning marked Poke Ball to their leather belt, Yellow shifted a knee length sleeveless orange shirt out of the way in order to kneel down in front of the Pikachu.

"Hey there Pikachu! I hope we can be friends." Ash and Professor Oak watched as the boy brought a hand to Pikachu's head, but stopped short when the Mouse let off some sparks in warning. Yellow's hand halted, but did not pull away.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu merely turned her head away with a disinterested, "Pi." This seemed to mean something to them both, as Yellow asked, "Why not?"

A mere "Pika-Pika" was the reply. This disappointed her new partner, as Yellow rushed to answer the unintelligible Pikachu speech. "Th-that's not true! We're partners now!" Standing up, determination shone on the kid's face, despite Pikachu's indifference.

"You'll see, we'll make an awesome team in no time!" When it came to Pokemon speech, Professor Oak was deeply out of his depth. Perhaps Yellow actually understood Pikachu, or maybe this was just a quirk. Truthfully, nothing he knew would point towards either answer, which was seen in the utterly lost look he bore.

After snapping himself back to attention, Oak continued the process of setting Yellow up as a Trainer. He handed over half a dozen Poke Balls and his famed Pokedex to Yellow, who accepted them with gusto. Meanwhile, Ash, fists clenched firmly by his sides, was immersed in an entirely different mindset. Bitter feelings raced through his mind,  _"Why does he get a Pokemon but I don't? He was, what, two minutes ahead of me? It's not fair!"_

At that moment, Ash wanted nothing more than to have Pikachu as his own, even if that meant it wouldn't listen to him. At least then he wouldn't be stuck in Pallet Town. Noticing the boy's attitude, Professor Oak took pity on him. He had heard from Delia how excited Ash was to begin his journey. The way she had put it, Ash would talk to anybody who would listen to the rantings of a ten year old these days.

To have that stolen from him was cruel. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. Allowing him a moment to recollect himself, he tried to cheer the boy up. "Don't worry Ash. I raise a fresh batch of Pokemon every six months. While that may seem like a long time now, the time will fly by before you know it."

Ash understood what Oak was attempting, and flashed a smile to relieve him of any worry. "Don't worry Professor. I'll be fine. Like you said, it's only six months." Six endlessly long months to go. Gary will practically be an expert by then. Samuel Oak was no fool. He could see that Ash would, in fact, not be fine. Despite the boy's beliefs, he was not a very good actor. Oak decided to try another approach. "You know, Ash, I could use a little help around the ranch, what with this new batch of Trainers going out."

That caught Ash's attention. In the past, he wasn't allowed access to any of the Pokemon under the Professor's care, the work being considered far too dangerous. Such an offer would have been a dream come true before today. Still, could such a thing truly compare to being a Trainer? "I just really wanted a Pokémon of my own. How am I going to become a Pokemon Master if I'm stuck in Pallet Town?"

Oak pressed forward. "Working here would help you prepare for your journey, you know. Why, you could learn how to care for all of the different types of Pokemon I keep in my lab! Going out into the world unprepared isn't going to get you anywhere but in trouble." To sweeten the pot, he added, "Besides, I'd be more than happy to pay you for your time." Ash relented just a little bit. After a self pitying sigh, he despondently said to Oak, "I guess..." His eyes drifted to Pikachu, who was still pointedly ignoring her Trainer.

"Excellent! Meet me here at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning." An idea seemed to occur to Oak, as he rushed back to his desk. "Here, a little reading material for you." From deep within, he pulled out a worn red textbook. Across the front cover, in a faded bright yellow, were the words,  _'The Official Pokemon Handbook'_. "Considering as you are not a Trainer, I can not give you a Pokedex yet, but this will serve you just as well."

Ash gripped the offered book, his hand brushing past a singed mark in the corner from a no doubt a long forgotten incident. Opening the cover, Ash flipped through the old tome, finding more than just trainer tips. Sitting alongside the fading text of the notebook were intricate drawings of a wide variety of Pokemon, a number of them completely unfamiliar to Ash. Some sections were crossed out, while others were rewritten completely by hand. On the inside cover, in that same scrawl, was the name _'Sam'_.

"In there are several methods every trainer should learn in order to properly care for their Pokemon," Oak said, pulling Ash out of his scrutiny. "Why, in my training days, I carried that book around so often, Agatha used to say I'd wash out and end up a breeder if I wasn't careful." He let out a deep laugh at the nostalgic thought.

Ash listened with half an ear to what was be said while guessing at the meaning of this unusual gift. Sensing the Professor's eyes on him, he rushed to find the appropriate response. "Thanks." He didn't know why he was receiving it, but from the heartfelt look about the Professor, Ash knew it must be quite meaningful. Feeling a mere thanks to be inadequate, Ash tried again to show his gratitude. "Thank you very much!" He added in a bow for good measure.

"Take good care of it." Just then, the moment was interrupted by a blast of Thundershock, as Yellow's electrified form lit up the room. "Excuse me one moment!" He rushed back to help the poor kid with their Pikachu, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

* * *

**「 Ketchum Residence, 30th May 」**

**| Afternoon |**

* * *

Hours later, Ash lied face down on his bed, alone in his room. The Pokemon Handbook lay by the foot of his bed, forgotten. Despite everyone's best efforts, the small happiness he had found from Oak's gift had left him the moment he stepped outside the Professor's Lab, only to come face to face with his mother, Delia. She had been standing there in tears, oblivious to her son's fate, waiting to see off her baby boy on his journey. Ash barely had the heart to tell her what happened.

For the last few weeks at least, he had been obsessing over the ever advancing date that he'd become a trainer, able to travel throughout the world, discovering new Pokémon. The thought had never occurred to him that he'd be stuck lying in bed, left to merely dream about what he's missing out on. Even with  _his_  Pokemon Trainer's license, his mother wouldn't have him traveling to Viridian City, let alone throughout the world, without a Pokemon of his own to protect him.  _"While that darned Gary!"_  Ash could only guess at how much of a lead he would have, and what he would have to say to Ash the next time they met.

Ash could just imagine it now: In six months time, Gary would return to his grandfather's Lab with an enormous Indigo League trophy hefted upon his shoulders. Ash, fully decked out in a maid outfit, would peer pitifully at his former rival from the Ponyta stables that he's cleaning, envy filling his heart. "I bet you wish that you woke up on time now, huh Ashy-boy?" As the dream faded away, a fist found itself buried into his old Snorlax plushy to help relieve some of his frustration. It wasn't very effective.

Eventually, he grew tired of the disheartening thoughts, and he made his way to the room's window, where storm winds railed against the side of the house. It had begun earlier in the day, accompanied by the occasional clap of thunder, and did absolutely nothing to improve his mood. Something in his very soul ached to be out in that storm, amongst his fellow Trainers and the monsters of the world.

Compelled by his despair, he couldn't even give the time needed to even consider helping out at the laboratory. It wasn't that the Professor's offer wasn't appealing. Few things could be further from the truth. Like his father before him, training Pokemon was just in his blood. He had to experience it for himself! No amount of laboratory work would ever matter to him if they weren't his own hard-earned Pokemon staring back at him every day.

Time passed. He wasn't sure how much exactly, but dinner had been a while ago, if the plate of cold cheeseburgers by the foot of his door was any indication. His mom must have gone all out to try to cheer him up. It wasn't until the thunderstorm began to clear that Ash's mind refocused on what was happening around him. As if from a legend or dream, the clouds parted to reveal a colorful rainbow, as bright as the sun. Its golden glow drew the eye, as the light stretched out to fill the entire sky. Ash stared long at the colorful arc, perfectly framed in his window, as if a gift from the Gods. Silently, and without recognition, a spark of happiness returned to him for the first time in hours.

As the seconds ticked by in front of that window, a thought occurred to the boy. Why  _should_  his journey be put to a sudden halt? It's not like he couldn't catch a Pokemon of his own. People in other cities catch their starters by themselves, so why couldn't he? He could leave in the middle of the night, so as to avoid detection.

There wouldn't be anybody that would be waiting on the edge of town to stop him from entering Route 1's tall grass. If he left now, Gary and that Yellow guy would barely have a head start. He could catch up. That day, under the rainbow's light, he made his pledge to the world. "I will be the strongest Trainer there ever was in this world, a Pokemon Master!"

Ash waited until nightfall to leave. If his mom or Professor Oak caught him before he can catch a Pokemon, then he'd be right back where he started. He grabbed his green rucksack, packed this morning by his mother. She had listed everything that was inside as she prepared to send him off on his journey. He wavered for a moment from the awkward weight. Some things in it more necessary than others, but it would have to do. Grabbing his Official Pokemon League Expo hat off of his bed stand, he placed the coveted hat on his head.

He took a moment to pack away Professor Oak's handbook as well, despite how undeserved it felt to take. Still, there was no turning back; he was ready. Under the cover of darkness, Ash slipped from his home of ten years, out the back door and off to adventure.

* * *

**「 TO BE CONTINUED 」**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, here it is you guys. The first chapter of my Pokemon FanFiction, Pokemon Heroes: Kanto Arc. Nothing much to say here aside that it was fun writing this chapter, if not a bit hard. It was especially hard coming up with a plot for this story and the other parts, but I think I sorted everything out. Especially Ash's Pokemon party. I wasn't sure whether or not to add Red into this story but I finally decided not to do so considering Ash is basically Red's counterpart.
> 
> Outside of that, your comments are greatly encouraged! They give me the motivation and confidence to continue writing this story further. Plus, it gives me the power to write even faster! Let it be a short one-liner or a long and constructive one, either would suffice!
> 
> With that said, see you guys on the next chapter of Pokemon Grand Adventure: Kanto Arc!


End file.
